Evolved Packet System may be considered a core network supporting the Long Term Evolution wireless mobile radio access technology. In general, circuit-switched fallback in Evolved Packet System enables the provisioning of circuit-switched-domain services (e.g., voice service) by reuse of circuit-switched infrastructure when requested by an appropriately configured mobile user equipment. For example, a particular user equipment configured to support Long Term Evolution and a Second Generation and/or Third Generation radio access technology may initiate, on a Long Term Evolution network, access to a particular circuit-switched service through circuit-switched fallback. The Long Term Evolution network may then redirect the user equipment to a particular Second Generation/Third Generation network for circuit-switched service. Following termination of circuit-switched service, the user equipment may return to the Long Term Evolution network independently through cell reselection, or return to the Long Term Evolution network directly based on instruction provided by the Second Generation/Third Generation network.